


The Bottom Line

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo needs some new jeans.  Hakkai's going to make sure they get their money's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Line

**Author's Note:**

> **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/)** and I were discussing shopping scenes in fic and fiction, and the idea that although Hakkai would enjoy dressing Gojyo well, he's actually probably pretty tight with a budget. And that grew into this. Beta by **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq//)**. (Written July 2008)

It was the best menswear store in town. It had actual dressing rooms, with mirrors on the walls and latches on the doors and shit like that, and it had, like, 30 brands of jeans. After they had been there an hour and a half, Gojyo was positive it had to be at least that many, because of course, Hakkai had insisted on looking at every single brand. And now, Gojyo was getting really, really tired of trying on jeans, and really hot and sweaty, too, even though Hakkai had had him take off his shirt. They could've been home _ages_ ago. Gojyo struck a pose in the last pair from the stack - it was either pair #9 or pair #10 ... he'd lost track. "Ta daah!" he said.

Hakkai, who'd been sitting primly on the fancy little chair in the corner, cocked his head to one side and looked the jeans and Gojyo up and down. "Hmm. Not bad. But I'd like to see you in the Botan brand again."

Gojyo groaned. "_Hakkai_. I have tried on every single one of these damn things. Why can't you just pick some out and buy 'em?"

Hakkai looked shocked. "_Gojyo._ This is your hard-won cash we're spending here. I have to make sure that I'm making the very best use of it. We don't have all that much to spare, after all."

Gojyo couldn't think of any really good answer to that - Hakkai always argued dirty - so he swallowed another groan and turned around again, shucking off the current pair of jeans. And his boxers came half off again, like they had at least five times already, leaving one butt cheek entirely bare. _Shit, not again._ He bent over to finish pulling the jeans off - and got an upside-down look at Hakkai's reflection in the mirror. Hakkai was gazing at his half-bare ass with shining eyes, his lips parted, a bright spot of color over each cheekbone.

He noticed Gojyo looking at him almost at once, of course. For a guy with one eye, he didn't miss much. He blinked and smiled sweetly, then licked his lips. "Do you need a hand there, Gojyo?" he said, kindly. And then _smack!_ \- a nice warm hand landed right on his bare ass-cheek and squeezed. Suddenly, Gojyo's wish to be at home got a lot more specific: at home, and naked, with Hakkai, in bed. With the door locked. He leaned his hot forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. "Damn, Hakkai, that ain't gonna help me get any more of these jeans zipped up," he mumbled.

Hakkai laughed softly and slid off the chair to kneel behind him, pressing his lips against the base of Gojyo's spine. "I imagine I can give you a hand with that problem too," he said.

 


End file.
